This invention relates to a building expansion and separation joint, also referred to as a seismic joint, and system and it is an object of the invention to provide an improved joint and system of this nature.
Materials for sealing space between structures, for example, such as buildings or the like, are known to the art. Reference is made to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,786 Kellman, Feb. 1, 1966 describing such material as a plastic foam sealing means. Such foam sealing means deteriorates with age and exposure to oxidizing environments and for this reason the foam of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,786 is coated with certain synthetic materials. In structures according to the Kellman patent the sealing material remains tacky and is worked into a joint by compressing the foam material so that upon expansion of the joint material the seal is maintained against the walls of the structure. The Kellman sealing means evidentally is not intended to be exposed to the atmosphere but rather is intended to be in an interior location where the tackiness of the material presents no problem.